Discrets
by Moona Neko
Summary: En public, ils sont discrets. Mais ce jour-là, ils ont décidés de ne pas l'être. Ils le seront demain.


**» Auteur :** Moona Neko

**» Anime/Manga :** Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**» Pairing :** MuraHimu

**» Rating :** K+

**» Note :** Puisque c'est l'anniversaire d'Himuro, j'étais obligée d'écrire un petit truc pour l'occasion. Je tiens cependant à m'excuser pour mon inactivité des derniers mois mais je ne trouve pas le courage d'écrire et comme j'ai commencé à travailler, c'est encore pire. J'espère pouvoir finir les Jeux de l'Amour & du Hasard avant Noël mais je ne peux malheureusement rien garantir. Bref, place au OS !

* * *

Murasakibara n'aime pas le basketball. Tout le monde le sait, ce n'est donc pas une nouveauté. Il a beau être un génie du ballon orange, il n'éprouve aucune affection envers cette dernière. Pire encore : il déteste ceux qui lui donne trop d'importance.

Himuro est un véritable amoureux du basketball. Il est né avec une balle dans les mains et n'a jamais réussit à s'en défaire. Jouer est devenu aussi naturel que respirer. Malheureusement, le sort a voulu qu'il ne soit pas talentueux comme il l'avait toujours espéré.

A première vue, ces deux-là ne sont pas fait pour s'entendre. L'un déteste le basketball, l'autre adore. Et pourtant, ils sont aussi proches que deux êtres humains peuvent l'être. Leur relation est discrète, intime, mignonne et passionnée. Si tous se doute de leur amitié, peu en connaisse la profondeur. Ils savent garder cela pour eux : après tout, qui donc d'autre cela peut-il bien concerné ? Leurs baisers ne sont que fugaces et discrets, échangés derrière une bibliothèque ou dans les vestiaires avant l'entraînement. En public, ils sont discrets. Seuls, ce n'est pas la même histoire.

Le trente octobre. Pour le commun des mortels, ce n'est qu'une date coincée entre le vingt neuf et le trente et un. Pour d'autres, c'est la veille d'Halloween. Pour Tatsuya, c'est le jour de son anniversaire. Pour Atsushi, c'est le jour de Tatsuya.

Trouver un cadeau n'a pas été une chose facile. Tatsuya ne s'intéresse pas particulièrement aux sucreries. Il n'est pas friand de CD ou de DVD. Atsushi ignore quel genre de livre il aime lire. Lui acheter des vêtements, ça ferait trop fille. Lui offrir un ballon de basketball serait inutile puisqu'il en possède au moins trois. Un casse-tête. Un véritable casse-tête.

Le plus aisé serait, certes, de demander directement au principal intéressé. Mais Murasakibara le connaît : Tatsuya affirmerait qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui offrir quoi que ce soit, qu'il ait pensé à son anniversaire serait déjà un joli cadeau et que, de toute façon, il était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux. Le violet la connaît la petite chanson. Il n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. De plus, il veut lui faire une surprise. Imaginer la tête adorable qu'il ferait en découvrant sa surprise serait magique. Parce qu'il en fallait pour surprendre Himuro Tatsuya ….

Cependant, l'idée idéale ne va pas tomber du ciel, il le sait parfaitement. Mais Atsushi a beau se creuser la cervelle, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. C'en est presque embarrassant. Pendant un instant, il hésite à contacter Kagami, mais il se résigne. Certes, l'ace de Seirin serait sûrement capable de lui communiquer les goûts de son ami d'enfance, mais le violet ne veut pas qu'il lui souffle la réponse. Il veut réussir cela tout seul. Prouver à Tatsuya qu'il tient à lui et qu'il l'aime. Mais c'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Le grand jour est arrivé. La date est entourée au marqueur rouge sur son calendrier. Mais il n'a aucun cadeau. Atsushi se sent gêné : quel médiocre petit-ami il faisait là. Même pas capable de lui trouver un cadeau. C'est assez navrant. Le vibreur de son portable le surprend : Tatsuya veut qu'ils se voient. Il lui demande l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous. Voilà qui est embarrassant : comment peut-il se présenter à lui le jour de son anniversaire sans cadeau ? Il n'a plus le temps. Il n'a pas le choix, il va devoir rester sur sa première idée, quand bien même il sait que son petit-ami en possède déjà trois.

Emballer un ballon de basketball n'a pas été un mince affaire. Le géant n'est déjà pas doué en travaux manuels et emballer un DVD est déjà un réel défis pour lui, alors un ballon … Le papier cadeau est froissé par endroit et le nœud ressemble davantage à un nid de fils colorés, mais Atsushi ne s'attarde pas sur de tels détails. Il doit retrouver Tatsuya à midi près de la bibliothèque municipale. Arrivé en retard est hors de question.

« Merci d'être venu, Atsushi. »

Son sourire. C'est sûrement ce qu'il aime le plus chez le brun. Il le sait franc et ça lui va droit au cœur. Il a envi de l'embrasser, mais ils ne sont pas seuls. Il doit se retenir, quand bien même cela est assez difficile.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Murochin. »

Atsushi lui tend le paquet. Au vu de sa forme, impossible de ne pas deviner ce qu'il contient. Mais Tatsuya semble jouer le jeu, car il l'attrape délicatement et du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne se change subitement en poussières.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé Atsushi, déclare-t-il d'une voix empreinte d'émotion.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose. Tu ne vas peut-être pas aimer. »

Le brun s'abstint de tout commentaire, préférant lui adresser un nouveau sourire, comme conscient de l'effet qu'ils provoquent sur le cœur du géant. Ce dernier se pince les lèvres, anxieux, alors que son petit-ami déballe lentement le cadeau, prenant le temps de tirer sur chacun des rubans colorés, rendant ainsi hommage à la confection même du paquet. Le papier glisse et se froisse, dévoilant une balle ronde, orange vive, à l'odeur de neuf … et de bonbons.

« Ce ballon est magnifique » s'extasie Himuro en le tournant dans tout les sens possibles, le tenant presque religieusement aux creux de ses mains.

Atsushi le regarde faire, envoûté par les mouvements de son petit-ami, se régalant de la joie qui peint le visage du brun. Ce n'est qu'un ballon de basketball acheté dans un petit commerce du coin et pourtant, Tatsuya l'admire comme un véritable trésor. Il le baptise en le faisant rebondir sur le sol, faisant voler un paquet de feuilles oranges et marrons.

« Murochin veut l'essayer ? »

Murasakibara pointe de son long index un terrain publique, déserté de tout joueurs. Le brun paraît surprit, mais il hoche la tête. Son petit-ami qui lui propose un match, c'est bien trop étrange et inhabituel pour qu'il passe à côté. Il fait rebondir la balle sur le bitume, s'habitue à son rebond, à sa matière.

Pour la première fois, ils jouent ensemble, l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne sont pas à l'entraînement, ni à la Winter Cup. Ils sont seuls, un ballon comme témoin, tirant et dribblant, marquant et stoppant. Le temps passe plus vite qu'ils ne le ressentent, et se sont leurs estomacs qui leur annoncent la fin de la partie. Ils halètent, leurs cheveux collent à leurs fronts en sueur.

Et Atsushi a une révélation.

Murochin aime le basketball. Atsushi aime Murochin. Alors Atsushi aime également le basketball.

Parce que le basketball rend Tatsuya heureux. Et Murasakibara aime le voir heureux.

« Alors Atsushi, le basketball, ce n'est pas amusant ?

- Si. Mais seulement quand je joue avec Murochin.

- Jouons de nouveau ensemble, alors.

- Mh ... »

Tatsuya attrape la balle qui roule à ses pieds et l'essuie, décollant une feuille morte s'y étant accroché. La calant contre sa hanche, il vient embrasser son petit-ami. Ce dernier est surprit, mais ne va pas refuser cette preuve d'affection, alors il l'embrasse en retour. Bientôt, le ballon glisse au sol, abandonné, alors que les deux lycéens se livrent à un baiser tendre et sauvage à la fois, leurs lèvres se cherchant, se liant, se séparant, se jaugeant.

Ils oublient toute discrétion, toute bienséance. Mais c'est l'anniversaire d'Himuro, alors ils ont le droit.

Demain, ils seront discrets.

Mais seulement demain.


End file.
